Monster Central Intelligence
by AlexieVonDhorianneXP
Summary: Lil T got traumatized for an accident that happened at her school play. Flash4wrd and Hi-Def spend the night at Dare's house... but Glitch tries hiding a bloody secret. A little dark twist to Valentine's Day. Rated T for blood and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Scarred for life

Lil T's head rested on Dare's lap, while Dare slid her fingers through Lil T's ponytails. She had been crying for a long time and now she was devastated for what happened.

2 hours ago...

A girl was standing in the middle of the stage saying her lines. They were a spell that, according to the play, brought monsters back to life. That was a great mistake. With every word, ancient vampires woke up from their eternal sleeps. Deads came out of their tombs. And full-moon-loving people grew fur from their whole body. The leader of each group, sent their army to the world as an attacking sign. Then, the 3 leaders took their respective paths in order to follow the girl's voice. After 15 minutes, they met up with each other in front of Glitch and Lil T's middle school. They introduced themselves as Dracula, Frankenstein and Wallace The Werewolf. They joined forces and entered the school, opening every door just to reach their savior. An EXIT door led them to the public chairs and Dracula extended and raised his hands, with Frankenstein and Wallace behind him. The girl of the spell noticed this and stepped back for safeness.

-"Good evening, young lady"-Dracula greeted the girl-"You are our savior, and we shall thank you for waking us up... and you shall bring each of us, a bride".

The stage performers' eyes' opened wide to the last phrase. Everyone else in the public just ran, trying to escape from their attacking bites. Blood was being spilled all over the theater. Taye and Mo ran to the stage and grabbed Lil T and Glitch's hands. They ran off to a secret EXIT door and made their way to Dare's house.

Back into the present...

Lil T fell asleep on Dare's lap. After realizing she had been sleeping for minutes, she woke up and went to sleep to the Host Room 1. All Lil T wanted was to forget that bloody scene, but Glitch had carried it in his mind and had a feeling that there was something wrong with him.

Author's Note: So, since I didn't spent Valentine's with my special someone, I decided to give Valentine's Day a creepy twist. I also apologize for this chapter, it was rushed, short and I noticed it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and like I always say: R&R and PM me for special requests!^_^

AlexieVonDhorianneXP


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The unexpected happens

Morning came and Lil T and Glitch found themselves on a car. Glitch seemed weird. He was wearing neon green pajamas with LEGO Emmet minifigure pictured everywhere. But it wasn't his pajamas that made him seem kinda... different.

He was pale, with really dark eyebags and white lips. He hugged himself rubbing his strong arms complaining that he felt cold, and his Korean eyes had no longer their joy. They seemed tired and sad, which urged Lil T to ask him if he was ok, but knowing how stubborn he is, he answered that he only had a common flu. None of them knew where were they going, but as long as they were safe, it was ok for them.

3 hours later...

The car suddenly ceased it's long journey and stopped in front of some big iron bars, which consisted a gate. Dare turned the car off and got down from her seat. Taye followed the same process and opened Lil T's door. Then Mo popped out of the trunk as Dare opened, and they all got out except for Glitch. He got out slowly, step by step as he leaned over his stomach and pressed it with his hands to relieve the pain. Glitch could barely walk and Mo just took his left arm and escorted him inside the gates as they opened. Rasa was already waiting for them at the humongous door.

Once inside, Lil T just stared at the place as her bags were being placed beside a sofa by Taye.

-"What is this place?"-asked Lil T scared, tightening her pajama shirt. Taye kept on with the bags and went to Dare's car to carry more inside.

-"It's kind of a mansion"-said a familiar mature voice coming from behind her. Lil T turned around and found out it was Lima who was talking to her.-"Miss Aubrey's parents allowed us to hide here in order to evade the attack".

-"What attack?"

-"Weren't you at the play last night? That attack. There's a massacre back at Redmond".

-"Are they gonna find us?"

-"Maybe. That's why we're arming ourselves with guns that use silver bullets".

-"Why silver? Why not bronze?"

-"Tiyanna, you'll see what happens after you shoot one of those things with silver bullets. I assure you".

After this words, Lima turned around and went upstairs. It was clear that she was hiding information. Everyone, to be exact. Dare, MacCoy, Lima, Rasa, Taye, Mo, Miss Aubrey, Angel, Jaryn, Kerith, Dr. Tan and even Oblio were hiding information from Glitch and Lil T. But they were about to discover that...

Later that night...

Rasa gave each dancer a silver gun and a wooden stack. They were going to meet the city, but they had to be ready for anything. At all. Once outside, they made their meeting plan just in case that anything happened.

-"We're splitting up now"-stated Rasa-"But if those things invade this city, shoot your way down so we can meet here, get our bags, and escape to the farest city. Is that clear?"

-"Yeah!"-everyone agreed.

-"Alright, let's see if we can find anything interesting here!"

Each dancer took a different path to the city. It was lit up with tons of lights and decoratings. Lil T helped Glitch walk, so he hadn't to stay at the mansion and be vulnerable. They were both in their crew looks. With every step, Lil T felt like thousands of butterflies flew desperately in her stomach. Her heartbeat became faster everytime. T knew what was happening. She was falling in love with Glitch, although they were just friends. She was staring at him for such a long time, she barely noticed they were bumping into a fountain. Lil T suddenly changed direction to evade the fountain, when someone screamed.

It was a woman being bit on her neck by some caped-goth, so Lil T took it as the scream of a surprising kiss. But she then turned back again. The man wore a white office shirt with black pants, shoes and a high-neck cape that was black on the outside and red on the inside. He had long fangs and was as pale as a dead person. His hair was thin black and it was brushed in a formal way. Lil T recognized him for the way his eyes went from brown to red everytime he bit or hypnotized someone.

-"The creepy pedo guy from yesterday!"-she whispered in Glitch's ear.

Glitch tilted his head and recognized him too.

-"Run!"-he yelled at Lil T.

Lil T grabbed Glitch's wrist and ran off to see if she could leave Glitch in a safe place so she could shoot him down. She found Jaryn arguing with Miss Aubrey and left Glitch with them. Then Frankenstein appeared from behind Miss Aubrey and they both ran away from the store they were at. Lil T aimed at Dracula, ready to shoot, when he noticed Jaryn. He invisibly pushed T out of his way and flew Jaryn closer to him.

-"My precious jewel"-he said, holding Jaryn's chin and staring at her-"My eyes no longer react to such beauty it's pupils' had found".

-"Let me go!"-yelled Jaryn, trying to back off. Then, Dracula's eyes became a hypnotizing red.

-"Milady, there is no need to be scared now. You are laying in my arms and you are safe now. You do not have to live with such harmers around you. Beauty, what is your name?"

-"J-J-Jaryn"-she answered, completely hypnotized now.

-"Jaryn, your beautiful name makes my mind travel to the missing caverns of precious jewels. As you are with me, no one will ever hurt you again. Would you please accept being my bride?"

-"Yes, I do"

Dracula held Jaryn close to him and hugged her. He then looked straight at Lil T.

-"My lovely bride shall marry me in 3 days, when the full red moon appears. You are all now invited to our luxurous wedding. Farewell, my future slaves!"-announced Dracula with a wicked laugh. He then flew away with Jaryn.

-"You won't get away with this!"-murmured Lil T as she held her fist next to her torax. Then, she heard Miss Aubrey scream.

-"Let me go, you dirty dumbass!"-she screamed as Frankenstein held her hands behind her back.

-"Too late dear. You are now MY bride"-he said, as he ran off to the woods with Aubrey.

-"MISS AUBREY!"-Lil T screamed, extending her hand to Aubrey.

5 minutes later...

Lima pulled her own hair screaming frustrated, as if her tablet didn't work anymore. She was trying to locate Jaryn and Miss Aubrey, but there was no sign of them anywhere. Lil T filled her gun with even more silver bullets, and mumbled to herself inunderstandable words that also made her stomp with her right foot. Kerith and Angel were drugged with Benadryl so they could calm down after their beloveds' kidnapping.

-"There's no signal! I can't find them! UGH! I'M OUT OF HERE!"-yelled Lima, throwing her tablet to the floor. She took her bags, a gun and a wooden stack.-"Who's with me?"

Lima held her gun in the air and had a determined look in her eyes. Everyone agreed and did the same.

Author's Note: I don't know if it's ok from where I left it off today, despite the fact that I had more time and it wasn't as rushed as yesterday's chapter. There's only 1 bride left, to conquer, but you guys tell me: who do you think it is? I already have the idea but it's your time to guess now! XP Anyways, like I always say: R&R and PM me for special requests!^_^ XP

AlexieVonDhorianneXP


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hunting for a werewolf

Everyone got into their respective cars and went off to the farest state. At least they tried. There was a blocking before the bridge that took them to the next state in which everyone and everything were being checked, if they wanted to cross, obviously. Dare, Taye, Mo, Glitch and Lil T were asked to stop to the right. MacCoy, Angel, Kerith, Emilia and Bodie were asked to stop behind Dare's car. Lima, Rasa, Oblio and Dr. Tan were stopped in front of Dare's car. The police checked their bags, their actual clothes, their food and cars. One of them noticed that Glitch was sweating... and it was a cold autumn night. This policeman reunited the crews in a private place close to the cars and far from Glitch.

-"I'm tenant Welson"-he started-"And that Asian boy doesn't look like he has the common flu".

-"He has been like this since last night, according to his guardian"-answered Rasa.

-"Look, I don't mean to sound like a mythical freak, but I don't think that's normal. There has been a disease that unleashed these days after the massacre at Redmond. If he had any physical or eye contact with one of those things, you won't wanna see what's coming next. That's why I'd like to exhort you all to pay attention to that Asian's symptoms. If his eyes change to red or a heavy black, inject him this and it will take him a couple of hours to be normal again".

The policeman gave them a massy injection filled with a redish gray liquid, which he claimed to be the antidote.

-"Hide it where it's safe and don't trust anyone, nor let them borrow it. You may go on"-said the policeman, refering to the injection. Mo opened his glasses' case and saved the injection there. He placed his glasses in another box and put them together in one of the bags.

They got into their cars again and went ahead to the next state. There, they would try making contact with one of Jaryn's or Miss Aubrey's elctronic devices.

Transylvania Mansion, 11:49 pm...

It had passed 4 hours and 9 minutes since Dracula and Frankenstein kidnapped Jaryn and Miss Aubrey. Jaryn wasn't in her Street Style anymore. She was now wearing a long black dress with a ruby pendant in its integrated collar. She also had a high-neck cape exact as the one Dracula had; black on the outside but red on the inside. She wore black high heels and her 20 nails had black enamel. Her hair was the same, except for a small golden tiara with red rubies in it. Miss Aubrey was sitting on a royal seat, willing the perfect moment to escape. She was in her Crew Look but was holding a golden shell which had nothing to do with them.

-"Look at that poor pale soul. Honey, aren't you happy?"-said a familiar girly voice. Miss Aubrey lifted her head and found it was Jaryn, who was noticeably hypnotized since her eyes turned bright red-"You're marrying the most powerful creature that has ever existed... or maybe strong, because the most powerful man is MY fiancée".

-"I know you're there, Jaryn. If there's something I would admire from you, is that you're extremely loyal to Oblio, and that you'd never change him for a blood-sucking freak!"-exclaimed Miss Aubrey, making Jaryn cross her hands.

-"Jaryn's here? I'm so sorry, honey, the Jaryn you know is out of business. I am her now".

-"Please, react. We can escape together!"

-"Did you say, we?"

-"DUH!"

-"Ugh! Nonsense! You know we'll never be a team!"

-"Bitch, please".

-"YOU bitch, are marrying my brother Frankenstein, whether you like it or not!"

Jaryn turned around and Miss Aubrey jumped on her, punching and kicking her, forcing the real Jaryn to come out. Jaryn invisibly threw Miss Aubrey to a wall under the window. Aubrey stood up in front of it and then turned around.

-"See you back at Redmond, slut!"-said Miss Aubrey. She then closed her eyes and let her body fall within the window. She kept falling, and falling, and falling, and falling until...

-"Angel?"-she asked. She had been caught by someone, and this would be the only time she wouldn't be mad at Angel just for saving her. Been kidnapped by Frankenstein was somehow desperating for her, but to her surprise, it was him who caught her.

-"My dear Aubrey"-he said, sliding his hand through her left cheek.

After Miss Aubrey fell from Frankenstein's arms, she ran to the gates of the mansion, but everything that was heard was an...

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

... that came from Miss Aubrey.

USA, 12:03 am...

Angel was sleeping but he suddenly jumped in his seat and woke up.

-"Did you heard that?"-he asked.

-"Heard what?"-asked MacCoy, who was driving.

-"Aubrey screaming. I could swear it was her..."

-"Don't worry, Angel, we'll find her".

-"I hope so".

Dare's car, 12:05 am...

Glitch was sweating more than ever as he turned around for some hotness;'cause he couldn't stop complaining about how cold the weather was. Lil T put the back of her hand in his forehead.

-"Shit, he's burning, Mo!"-announced Lil T.

Dare stopped the car. She tilted her torso and put her right and on the back of her seat.

-"He's burning?"-asked Dare.

-"Yeah. I ain't lying!"-answered Lil T.

-"Check his eyes!"

Lil T woke up Glitch, and scanned his irises for any irregularity on them. Nothing bad. They were still green.

-"Still green. Is that ok?"-asked Lil T.

-"Yeah, that's ok. Just a common 48 hour flu"-said Dare, putting her car back into march.

The next night...

Dare's car felt like a boat. Taye assumed it was zigzaging, which was painfully true. Dare was sleepy and needed a rest.

-"Anyone interested in driving?"-asked Dare in a tired tone.

-"I'll do it, pinky. You need an urgent rest"-answered Taye surprisingly, who had woke up 5 minutes ago.

Both got out of the car and switched places. Dare fell asleep quickly while Taye plugged in her earbuds as an effort to stay awake, so she could AT LEAST find a safe place to stay at. After about 15 minutes later, Mo and Lil T fell asleep too. But Glitch didn't. He felt too sick like to rest. Suddenly, Taye saw someone right in the middle of the road. Taye stopped, took out her earbuds and got out of the car.

-"Hey yo, nigga!"-yelled Taye-"Unless you wanna die, you HAVE to get outta my way!"

The person was still standing there. It didn't move for any of her words. But Taye didn't give up and spoke again.

-"It's a big risk to hang outside these days, yo! Haven't heard 'bout the Redmond Massacre?"

The person still didn't reply. Taye closed the car door and stared at the person. Her friends' cars' stopped behind Dare's. Mo, Lima and Angel got out, but let Taye continue. They thought she was going to fight. Taye walked slowly to the person, putting a hand on her pocket, to pull out her gun if she needed to.

-"Yo!"-she said to the paralyzed creature-"If ya need any help, we can give ya anything ya want. All we can't do, is give ya car ride, ya heard?"

The thing closed his fist and replied. He sounded like an ultratomb phantom, which freaked out Taye a little bit.

-"Oh, I actually AM, having a ride. A ride back with my fellow mates. A ride back to... England".

Taye easily recongnized the voice.

-"Wallace..."-she whispered. Taye stepped back and pulled out her gun, starting to fire at Wallace, the werewolf. Mo, Lima and Angel did the same, which annoyed Wallace. Lil T heard the detonations and opened her door to see where Taye was. In a heap of trouble, maybe.

-"CLOSE THE GODDAMN DOOR, T!"-shouted Taye while shooting. Lil T quickly closed her door and went back to her seat. Glitch, who was becoming sleepy now, hugged Lil T while she hugged her knees.

Wallace jumped and Taye ran to Dare's car. Before she could even touch the door, Wallace landed behind her and pulled her jacket, causing it to break. Taye kicked back while the other fired, unable to evade Wallace's fury growls. He took Taye by her head and pressed it strongly against the floor, leaving her unconscious. Wallace ran to some nearby woods in order to escape with Taye.

The remaining 3 got into their cars and drove to the nearest gas station. There, they got out and started discussing.

-"Why didn't ya follow him?"-cried out Lil T desperately.

-"That bitch runs fast!"-complained Mo.

-"Anyone heard him say something about England?"-asked Angel.

-"I did"-said Lima.

-"So?"-came out a tired British voice-"Can we make a little traveling?" It was Dare. She woke up at the gas station, without knowing what happened.

-"The government's not allowing us to travel, and much less to England, since the legends say they had started there"-replied Lima.

-"Oh really?"-asked Dare crossing her arms-"And what if I contacted the pilot of a private jet to take us to England?"

-"You know someone?"

-"Yeah. And he can take us for free!"

-"Does he have a licence?"

-"DUH!"

-"Then, yeah! Call him... or her".

-"It's HIM, to be exacts... and he's my brother Nakomichi".

-"Oh shit"-whispered Mo.

Dare pulled out her phone and went to a corner on the gas station. She typed some numbers and then dialed the one she was looking for.

-"Hello?"-asked someone on the other end.

-"Hey, it's me! Kyoko!"-answered Dare.

-"Kyoko! I've missed you so much! Are you ok?"

-"Yeah. Why?"

-"I heard about the Redmond Massacre. Is it really happening?"

-"Sadly, yes. 3 of our girls had been kidnapped."

-"Do you need anything?"

-"Actually, we do. We need you to take us to England in one of your private jets. It has been 2 nights since they first attacked, I mean, today we've been drving all day long".

-"Where and when?"

-"Um... an hour from now, Kansas Airport. Ok?"

-"Count on me!"

-"Bye!"

-"Goodbye, Kyoko!"

With this, they both hanged up and Dare walked back to her partners.

-"We have to be in Kansas Airport in an hour!"-announced Dare.

-"Ok"-answered Rasa.

Author's Note: Yeah, I know this chapter probably sucked, but I did my best. So, give it a try! I know Taye is not the kind of perfect bride, but that's exactly why I did it. Awkward, but it'll be worth it. Anyways, like I always say: R&R and PM me for special requests! ^_^ XP

AlexieVonDhorianneXP


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jet Set Go!

Dare's car...

The wavy boat, dizzy feeling came again to Lil T and Mo. Glitch's voice was starting to be heard hoarse. It faded everytime he said a word, so he pulled out his iPhone and started typing something, between sniffings and watering eyes. Lil T leaned on his shoulder while she rubbed his back, making him a bit sleepy. Mo pulled out his iPhone too and started to play with his Pou, who he had called Choco. He slid his finger across the screen to drag food to his Pou's mouth. He then turned his head to Dare. She was about to fall asleep again. Mo still had plenty of energy and he had never driven a Yaris before, so why not give it a try?

-"Yo, Dare"-he said-"Mind if I take da wheel? Ya seem pretty sleepy by now and I think you'll have to rest. May I?"

-"Sure"-replied Dare-"I was needing a rest right now!"

Transylvania Mansion, 12:58

Taye woke up in the middle of a long hall, with a long red carpet and walls made out of gold and bronze. She sat slowly and analyzed what happened. She was previously kidnapped by a werewolf and taken to England, and it was clear she was not alone. At least not from where she heard some footsteps approaching to her. Taye backed off to the wall hiding in a dark corner. No one came. Taye stood up staring at the end of the hall, where she could see a pair of big golden doors awaiting to be knocked. Taye walked backwards until she stepped into a shaker with a skin colored powder. She leaned, picked it up and read the medium sized label that said "Garlic". Messy stuff flashed through her mind as she held the shaker. She turned her head up again to see those big doors again. A wicked smile drew in her lips with every step that approached her more to the doors. She saved the shaker in her pocket and opened the doors. She entered the next room and closed them again.

-"TAYE!"-a redhead voice called her. Taye turned around and found Miss Aubrey being held in a cage. She had signs of being beaten.

-"How da hell did ya end up there?"-asked Taye.

-"I don't know a fuck of what's going on here, Taye! Jaryn is fucking hypnotized and acts worse than before, but she still is a bitch!"-answered Miss Aubrey desperately.

-"Wow. Rough words coming from the one who doesn't break a plate".

-"I wanna get the fuck out of here! Out of this mansion! Out of Transylvania and the fuck out of England!"

-"Ok. You REALLY seem to be pissed off".

-"I AM PISSED OFF!"

-"Yo Miss, let the job to me and everything will be fine".

-"What are you gonna do?"

-"Pouring some kind of brand new garlic make-up".

Taye gave Miss Aubrey a wicked smile and Aubrey smiled her back. They already had their plan.

Kansas Airport...

Now Dare layed her head on MacCoy's shoulder, sleeping. They had reached Kansas Airport and were waiting for Dare's brother to arrive. A few seconds later, a loud noise came from between the clouds. It then stopped before them and the pilot came out.

-"Nakomichi!"-jumped Dare. She then ran towards him, jumped and hugged him so hard they both almost fell.

-"Kyoko!"-he said between smiles and a few tears of joy.

-"They're my friends. DCI Staff, meet my brother. Nako, meet the DCI Staff and who are also my friends!"

-"Hi!"

-"Hi!"-yelled out everyone

-"So, where are we going?"-asked Dare's brother.

-"England, specifically Transylvania"-replied back Dare.

-"Ok. Come on!"

Everyone started to aboard Dare's brother's plane. After everyone was in, he closed all the doors to make sure no strange creatures aboarded the plane too, and gave some medicine to Glitch, who was now bleeding from his nose. Dare got really worried for him, and offered to watch him until they reached Transylvania, which was a REALLY long way to go.

Author's Note: YAY! WEEKEND AT LEAST! You don't know how much I was dying for it! Right now, I'm not a 100% sure if Dare has a little brother (the one I mentioned here) but take it as an element to make this story weirder than it already is. So far, now I've been trying to get news on what do you guys want with me to do to Cake Fight. Should I continue it? Or should I make a sequel out of it? I'll leave it from there. Anyways, like I always say, R&R and PM me for special requests!^_^

AlexieVonDhorianneXP


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: From British Roots The plane's engines started. The crews held their bags waving goodbye to the airplane that had brought them to England. The plane faded between the nightsky clouds as it made its way back home. Then, the crews made their way out of the airport. Once out, they got shocked. England was nothing but a fleeting memory now; one left to fly away alongside with the dust. The place was desert; there was no one to help them. There were just cars, closed stores and houses, and evacuated areas. Lil T dropped her stuff and put one hand in her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears as she kneeled. Glitch slowly went down to T's level, patting her back. Taye had to calm Lil T down. When she felt better, Lima opened her bags in order to take out her iPad. Rasa just stared at her desperate acts. Then Lima opened her eyes wide and looked straight at him. -"I left my iPad at Miss Aubrey's mansion!"-she exclamed. -"Intelligent, Lima"-said Rasa with sarcasm-"Now how are we supposed to find the Transylvania Mansion?" -"I think I can help"-said Lil T, a little bit unsure. -"Go ahead"-ordered Rasa. -"The girl from the spell mentioned something about a golden stake, a statue, a secret passage, a midnight prophecy and a full moon". -"Wait. Did her spell point those elements?"-called out a familiar British voice. Dare had a brief idea on where the Mansion could be. -"Uh... yeah". Dare thought for some seconds. Her brain scanned and loaded all those clues Lil T had just told her. Then, she jumped raising her right hand. -"The Van Helsing Statue!"-she yelled out. -"What?"-asked Lima-"What do you mean?" -"The Van Helsing Statue is golden, he holds out a stake, and urban legends say that the stake can be pulled out!" -"And what does that have to do with the midnight prophecy and the full moon?" -"I don't really know. I guess we'll find out once we're inside". -"Good enough. Let's all head to the Van Helsing Statue". Transylvania Mansion... Taye held the garlic powder behind her back. Wallace hadn't noticed and Dracula walked in. -"Would you mind clearing my path? I have to prepare the bride. Then will be your turn."-he said to Taye, who stepped aside while he opened Miss Aubrey's cage and took her out. -"Turn around, Drac! Jaryn escaped!"yelled Taye. -"What?"-cried Dracula, turning around. Taye poured the garlic powder into Dracula's eyes. He dropped the keys to rub his eyes, which were now on flames. Taye grabbed Aubrey's wrist to escape, but Frankenstein and Wallace blocked their path. Taye held Aubrey's wrist stronger planning quick on how could they go on. She then kicked Frankenstein's stomach and Wallace threw her and Aubrey against a wall. Jaryn just sat on the throne staring at what was happening. Van Helsing Statue... Dare climbed over Van Helsing and touched the stake. She then put both hands on it and pushed it in order to open it. Then the stake separated from Van Helsing's hand, making him rotate and open a hole. Dare looked at the others. They had opened the tunnel to save Jaryn, Miss Aubrey, and Taye. Transylvania Mansion, 11:56... Taye and Miss Aubrey were tied bleeding on their thrones. Wallace and Frankenestein walked in with a pair of bride dresses. -"You'll have to wear these if you want to have a decent wedding and marry us"-said Frankenstein. -"Go to hell!"-yelled Taye and spit at him. -"Oh I will... but my bride has to join me". Just then, the doors opened. The crews had arrived. They all pulled out their guns and aimed at the 3 monsters. Emilia approached 2 the tied brides aiming at the monsters. She took out a knife and started to cut the ropes. Wallace jumped at Emilia and a gunshot was heard. Frankenstein turned at them. Another gunshot was heard. Dracula was still rolling on the floor for the garlic in his eyes. Lima had shot Wallace and Rasa had shot Frankenstein. Dracula stood up blindly, showing his fangs to the crews and giving them a wicked look. Emilia had just finished cutting Taye's ropes and approached to Miss Aubrey. Dracula's feet separated from the floor and he was now about to attack the dancers. Taye didn't think it twice and shot. There was an uncomfortable silence after that. Emilia finished liberating Aubrey. -"Is everything over?"-asked Dare. -"I don't know. What about Jaryn?"-asked Emilia. Jaryn was lying on the floor, with one hand on her head and the other one on the floor. -"What is this fancy place?"-she asked. -"Long story, honey"-replied Oblio with a smile. She wasn't hypnotized anymore. Oblio walked towards her and hugged her. Glitch walked slowly to the center of the room. He stared at the moon, which was full. Suddenly, the midnight bells rang. Everyone looked at each other in order to plan something. Glitch ducked and puked blood. He then fell onto the floor and started to convulse. Mo ran to him. -"Nanobyte!"-he screamed. Glitch grew fangs and his eyes turned red. -"Mo! The antidote!"-yelled Lil T. -"I left the backpack outside!"-replied Mo. -"WHAT?" -"I didn't know this was gonna happen, T!" Glitch stopped and lifted himself like Dracula, in order to attack the dancers too. Mo and Lil T held their guns high aiming at Glitch. Neither of them wanted to shoot. But if they wanted to be safe and restore the world, they had to do it. Lil T's cheeks were now full of tears that rolled down them. But Mo was the only one brave enough to sacrifice his friendship and shoot Glitch. Glitch suddenly fell. Mo started to cry in Taye's arms while she tried to calm him down. The others were shocked; some cried, and some just stood there breathless. Lil T fell to Glitch's side and cried in his chest. Glitch slid his fingers through Lil T's braided ponytails. He tried to speak, but his voice was slowly fading because of the great amount of blood he was losing. He was dieing and T wanted to say goodbye. -"Glitch"-she called him everytime he closed his eyes. -"What is it, T?"-he answered. -"Why did you have to look at Dracula?" -"I-I... I was sh-shocked". -"Please don't go. Please don't leave us." -"Death... is... death... T" -"No, you can't die, Glitch. I got something to tell ya". -"Th-then... wh-what is it?". -"Glitch... is just that..." -"J-just t-t-tell me". -"I... I love you, Glitch. I don't wanna lose ya". -"You k-k-know, T? I g-got something to t-t-tell you too". -"Tell me, Glitch, what is it?" -"I-I-I love you too" Glitch closed his eyes. Lil T started to call him out. He never responded again. Lil T closed her eyes and cried stronger. Then everything went black and she felt like she was being dragged into a vortice. She woke up at the backstage of a school theater. She quickly realized that she had been called. Lil T went onstage and did her part. A few minutes later, a girl stepped in with a particular spell. When she finished, the EXIT door opened. Three figures came in from it. Lil T just ran. -"GLITCH!"-she screamed. Author's Note: Yay! I'm back! I finally got a new phone and I'll try posting stories here more often. I really missed this! Anyways, I hope you liked the ending of Monster Central Intelligence and, like I always say, R&R and PM me for special requests! ^_^ AlexieVonDhorianneXP 


End file.
